


The Mission

by Yukito



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small stocking stuffer with a tiny bit of Kyle Reese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coltsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coltsbane/gifts).



“Reese, you’ve been staring at that thing for an hour. I think you’ve officially memorized the damn thing.”

Kyle looked up from the picture he was staring at to look at his friend, Ray, who was in the same unit at him. They were all supposed to be getting some rest before they were to go on a very important mission. It looked like Ray hadn’t been able to sleep either.

“Sorry.” Kyle glanced back down at the photograph briefly before looking back up at Ray.

Ray rolled his eyes when Kyle looked back down at the picture, but didn’t push it. Not everyone had something that brought them joy and it was clear in some weird way that the picture made Kyle happy. Ray wasn’t going to judge.

“So we get to meet Connor, huh? You’ve met him before. What do you think he wants us to do?”

Kyle shook his head. “I don’t know. He keeps a lot of information compartmentalised. Less people who know everything, the harder for Skynet to find out.”

Ray nodded. Before J-Day, someone like Connor would have been labelled paranoid, but now he was labelled smart. Whatever the man had in store, they’d do it. If John Connor asked you do to something, it was for a good reason.

~*~*~

Kyle stared unblinkingly at the strange large machine in front of him. They called it the TDE or Time Displacement Equipment. It apparently had the ability to send someone back in time. They had also just witnessed a T-800 step into it and disappear.

“What the hell was that?” Ray whispered. “And why the hell didn’t we try to stop it?”

Kyle shook his head. He didn’t know. He and Ray, along with John Connor and a few of his security detail had infiltrated the complex. Kyle and Ray had been told to observe only until they received further orders. It had been hard for both of them to just watch as the T-800 entered and disappeared into the past.

There was movement to their left and Kyle looked over to find John Connor crouching beside him. John ordered Ray to meet up with the rest of the team and then focused on Kyle. John’s eyes were always hardened by burden, but this time Kyle thought they looked a little regretful.

“Kyle... Do you still have the picture I gave you of my mother?”

Kyle nodded and was about to produce the picture when John shook his head and stopped him.

“I need you to do something for me, Kyle.” John was forcing the words out, hoping it sounded like an every-day thing, but it was hard. He knew what he had to do. He knew he had to ask Kyle to go after the terminator. If Kyle didn’t go, then John would never be born. But John also knew he was sending his own father to his death.

“We need someone to follow the T-800 back in time to protect Sarah.”

“I’ll do it.” Kyle didn’t hesitate. In fact, something swelled within him at the idea of being about to save this amazing woman he had only gotten a glimpse of from the picture.

John visibly hesitated. “Are you sure?”

Kyle nodded with determination. “I’m sure. I’ll go back and protect Sarah Connor with my life.”

 _That’s exactly what you’ll do...dad_


End file.
